1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved fishing lure and method and, more specifically, to an improved fishing lure and method which utilizes the scent of enclosed live bait to attract fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, artificial fishing lure physically resembling live fish were used to attract and catch fish. It was soon discovered, however, that large ocean fish often swam up to the artificial lure, then swam away without attacking the lure, indicating that the lure either did not appeal to the fish or that the trolling speed was inaccurate. Soon, new lure was discovered which utilized the scent of artificial agents in the form of powders, oils, sprays, or pellets to attract fish. Any fishing lure utilizing live bait proved to be difficult to assemble and could not contain different species of bait. Therefore, a need existed for an easy to assemble fishing lure which utilized the scent of live bait to attract fish.